I Wouldn't Let You Go  Prussia x Austria
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Kind of a sequal to Lost Found Accepted  Austria is engaged to his long-time love, Prussia. However, after a certain secret is discovered, Rodericn begins to think twice.   Bad summary Dx


For Aristocratic Views ;; Sorry it's so late! D8

* * *

><p>"Oh, <em>Monsieur<em>! Congratulations! I can reschedule the concert some other time!" The French man was excited beyond belief. He had only recently become friends with the now-engaged Austrian, despite the wars they've had in the past. "I shall come to see you right away, _mon __ami_!"

Roderich chuckled as he talked with the excited male over the phone. "Francis, you don't have to come all the way over here now. Can't you wait until the wedding?" He heard a knock on his door and he went to answer it.

"But what if I'm already here?"

When the brunette opened the door, he found the Frenchman standing outside with his cell, snapping it shut. "Roderich! Good to see you!" He hugged the other nation and laughed a little. "I came as soon as I heard the news!"

Austria blushed slightly, looking down at the ring that decorated his finger. "I'm glad you could make it." He pulled back and went to the front door, taking his jacket and pulling it on over his shoulders. "I must be going to the tailor's now, but if you would like, you may come along."

France skipped up next to him and shut the door behind them as they started down the road. "Oh, hon, hon! Is Mr. Austria going to wear a frilly dress?" He poked his cheek playfully as he laughed.

"I would never wear such a thing." The thought made him chuckle. Why on earth would he wear a dress to his wedding? He was a man, after all, and men wear suits.

Then again, there situation was much different from the normal couple's. Prussia was a man, too. So if he wasn't wearing the dress, would that mean… No. Gilbert would never where such a thing even if his life depended on it.

France, ignoring the Austrian thinking, continued to blab on about a number of things while they walked. They finally reached the tailor's, and that's when Roderich came back to reality.

When he came inside, however, he started to wonder if he had accidently made a U-turn back to his house, for he saw little Chibitalia playing with a measuring rope and Hungary waiting with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Mr. Austria," she greeted softly, bowing a little.

"Uh… Hungary? Wh-What are you doing here?" He was more than a little confused.

She giggled quietly and looked down at the little Italian. "I thought I would tailor for you. Especially because the normal tailor is out sick today." She looked back to the brunette. "He let's me help out here, sometimes."

Roderich was a little uncomfortable with this. He wasn't sure why, but he just was. And the tailor must have caught something pretty bad, because he was fine yesterday…

He shook his head, not wanting to stress himself out too much over small things. He stood up on the little stool and held out his arms as the female took measurements.

Chibitalia sat in front of the Austrian and giggled. "Mr. Austria, you look a little funny like that." It was if he could sense the casualness in the air.

Roderich smiled and nodded. "I'm sure I do, little one. I'm sure I do."

The little voice caught the Frenchman's attention and he wasted the rest of his time there distracting the smallest one. From what Austria could tell, they were related in one way or another.

Elizaveta grinned as she finished up. "Good. All my original numbers were right. Wait right here, Mr. Austria," she said softly as she disappeared into the back.

"Original numbers?" The male was slightly confused, but decided not to think anything of it. He stepped down from the stool and sat on it, looking to the blond European. "Francis, do you find anything odd about Hungary today?"

It took the Frenchman to notice he was being spoken to. "Hm? Oh, _non, non_, Roderich. You are just getting anxious. That's all."

The brunette sighed and nodded. It made sense. He heard of people getting nervous so close to the day they were to be wed. It must be a normal thing.

The small Italian child watched the Austrian, trying to figure out what on earth was going on here. He looked up to Francis for the answer. "Nii-san? Why is Mr. Austria so anxious?" He couldn't pronounce the word clearly, but good enough to understand.

France chuckled and patted the boy's head. "I'll tell you later, okay, _mon petit_?"

"Okay!" The young nation giggled.

Moments later, Roderich was wearing a sophisticated black suit Hungary had brought out. It had a tailcoat jacket that made him look absolutely dashing. It was approved by the three in the building with him.

"Oh, Mr. Austria!" Elizaveta exclaimed, circling him. "It's perfect! I'll just need to add a few more touches here and there… Mr. France, it may be while."

The blond smiled. "That is okay. I'll be back, though. I need to set up my things at Austria's. And little Italy, here, is tired out." He stroked the napping child's head. "I'm afraid I might not be able to leave him alone." He gave a soft chuckle before disappearing out the door.

Roderich stood still for the Hungarian as she adjusted his suit, pulling here and sticking a pin there. "Mr. Austria," she said after a while, "Tell me… What do you see in Prussia that you like so much…"

The male looked back at Hungary, who was now working on the tail part of his jacket. He watched her, slightly confused for a moment, before looking forward again. "Well," he started, thinking for a moment. "I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth. There's just something about him that really keeps me coming back to him. Sure, he's funny and handsome and all that, but I see something special in him… Something I just can't put my finger on… Gilbert's just perfe- Ow!" He felt something stab him in the lower back.

The young woman smiled apologetically at the other. "Sorry. My hand slipped."

Austria nodded, accepting the apology. He let silence fill the air instead of their voices. The only thing breaking that silence was the sound of a quietly snoring Chibitalia.

"Roderich."

The named male didn't even think it was Hungary's voice until the sound of her voice registered in his mind. He turned to look at her, for she seemed serious about something.

However, as soon as he turned, her lips crashed into his. Hungary wasted no time wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself as close as she could to the brunette.

She hated him at the moment. Eliza hated him and that damn Prussian so much. Ever since they got together, her hatred for Gilbert grew and grew with every date the two had. She had always loved Austria, but never told him. She didn't want to hate him, but that damn Prussia was practically making her hate him. And now… Now they were getting _married_? That was just way too much for her to handle. She had to stop this and now.

This was exactly why she kindly sent the tailor on a vacation to Germany's place. It would give her time to speak with Roderich one on one. However, she didn't plan for France to come along, as well. Luckily, he had just arrived today and had to leave. Everything was working according to plan, but she screwed it up.

Oh, well. She could still stop them. She just had to win Austria over. She was a woman, after all. How hard could that be?

However, it would be harder than she originally thought. Roderich pulled back, pushing her shoulders. "H-Hungary! What on earth are you doing?" He took a few steps back, watching her cautiously.

Elizaveta stared at the male, hurt. "R-Roderich… I-I love you."

He gasped quietly at her words. She loved him? But… Since when was this…? Then he noticed.

He ran a hand through his hair as he finally noticed. She was jealous of Prussia. That's why she was much more aggressive towards him. And that explained why she didn't act so excited when he shared the good news with her.

It wasn't good news for her.

Hungry broke into tears and collapsed on the floor. This woke the small nation and he jumped down from the chair he was sleeping in, patting Eliza on the back and looking up at Austria. "Mr. Austria, why is she crying?"

The male hesitated a moment, staring down at the other before kneeling in front of her, lifting her chin with his fingers. "Hungary… I'm sorry… As much as you love me, I can't accept your love." He watched as anger and pain mixed in her eyes, more tears coming. "But just because I love Gilbert, doesn't mean I don't love you."

Her head snapped up in surprise and confusion. "What… What do you mean?"

"I love you, but not in the same you love me or I love Prussia. I love you like a good friend of mine… Do you understand? You were here for me from the beginning. Don't you think that's enough?"

She stared into those pools of lavender, trying to comprehend what he was saying. He loved her… But not the same way as he did the Prussian? It took her a bit, but she slowly understood. "Yes… That's enough, Mr. Austria." She reached out and wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug, burying her face in his shoulder.

Austria froze in place for a moment, not sure what to do. However, he soon relaxed and returned the embrace, patting her back softly.

Chibitalia watched the two curiously, not exactly understanding what was going on. "Yay! Group hug!" The smallest one held out his little arms and hugged them both the best he could, which wasn't exactly a hug, but good enough for someone his size. The two laughed softly as Hungary picked him up.

"Come on, little one. Let's go." Elizaveta looked at the brunette. "I'll head back to the house. I'll… See you there?"

Austria nodded, carefully slipping off his jacket and hung it on the hanger marked with his name.

Before long, he had changed into his original clothes. As he changed, though, Hungary was on his mind. No matter how hard he tried to shake her off, she was there. Like oil on a bird, so hard to get off, and it feels awful. He hated to admit it, but…

He wanted to kiss her. Again.

Feeling ashamed of himself, he crouched on the floor of the closet, gripping his head. Tears flowed down his cheeks. The grip on his hair tightened, nearly to a strength of pulling his hair out of his head. He shouldn't want her. Not like that. He only wanted Gilbert. Gilbert was all he wanted. But it felt so good…

He wept quietly to himself, trying to pull himself together and set his mind straight.

After a while, he the sound of the bell ringing over the front door came to his mind. "Roddy?" The voice was muffled a bit, but Austria could still here his voice in his head.

"Roddy?"

He wanted the voice to go away so bad.

"Roddy?"

Why wouldn't it go away? It just kept getting louder and louder.

"Roderich, come on, man. Where are you?"

It was so close, it was almost crystal clear.

Suddenly, Roderich felt hands on his arms and heard that voice of his full of concern. "Roddy! Are you alright?"

The brunette opened his eyes to find the Prussian, actually standing before him. The wet, violet orbs met the clear, crimson jewels for a single moment before Austria pressed his face into his love's chest, wrapping his arms around Prussia. "I'm so sorry, Gilbert. I shouldn't be marrying you… I'm awful."

"Hey, hey! Calm down, Roddy. Hungary told me what happened." He wrapped his arms around the other, petting his head soothingly. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you. I was gonna wait until after we were married, but… At one point, I almost dumped you for Hungary."

The Austrian looked up at the silver-haired male. "Wh-What?" How was this supposed to make him feel any better?

Gilbert chuckled quietly. "Believe it or not, it was true. I was seriously falling for her the way I fell for you. But if it wasn't for you, I would have gone with my plan and dumped you."

Austria couldn't remember, couldn't even think of what he could have done. "What did I do?"

The younger one gently pressed his lips to his other's forehead. "It was the night you first kissed me, stupid."

He gasped. He saved their relationship by kissing him for the first time? He didn't quiet understand. Did that mean Prussia was… _Using_ him for the attention?

As if he knew what the other was thinking, Gilbert continued. "That one time changed my mind forever. Just from the way that felt, I could tell that nothing could make you let me go. It made me… Wanna feel the same. Since then, I've kept a promise to myself and to you, in a way. I promised that no matter what would happen I would never let you go."

Austria stared at his love for a moment. He wouldn't let him go. His eyes moved to his hands.

He wouldn't let him go.

The brunette looked back up to the other again and abruptly pressed his lips against the other's, wrapping his arms around his neck. The tears that still slowly fell from his eyes began to stain the other's cheeks as well as his own, but that didn't bother either of them. All that mattered was each other now.

After Roderich recovered, he felt so very drowsy and it was already late in the day. Although he kept refusing, he finally gave in and let Gilbert carry him home. He didn't like the what stares he was getting and the sound of whispers from other people. Then again, he loved the feeling of being so close to Prussia. Held in his arms, he felt as if nothing could hurt him.

This was the one and only time Austria would be willing to wear a dress.


End file.
